


Identifying the Problem

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [22]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Gen, Humor, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Wufei has a problem. The other guys want to help, once they can figure out what the problem actually is.





	Identifying the Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May 18th Cocktail Party prompt: “The problem is tequila!”

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Identifying the Problem** by luvsanime02

########

“I have a problem,” Wufei says, settling down in the booth next to Heero and across from the rest of them.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Duo asks rhetorically.

“What’s the problem?” Trowa asks, ignoring Duo’s remark.

“The problem is tequila!” someone shouts from the next table. Everyone else seated there laughs in response. It’s probably safe to assume that they’re all drunk, or well on their way there.

“Well, for one thing,” Quatre says after the cheering dies down, “I think we should have chosen somewhere else to eat.”

Heero sighs. “Somewhere quieter, at least,” he agrees.

Wufei shakes his head. “Actually, tequila sounds good right now,” he admits.

Trowa raises an eyebrow in surprise. Duo and Quatre exchange a look. 

“What’s wrong, Wufei?” Heero asks.

“Une wants me to be the new Regional Manager,” he says.

There’s a collective blink of confusion from everyone else.

“Why is that a problem?” Duo asks finally.

“It comes with a pay raise, and a ten-year minimum contract,” Wufei says.

“...Congratulations?” Quatre offers tentatively. 

“You don’t want to be with Preventers that long?” Heero asks, hazarding a guess as to why Wufei’s upset.

“I don’t mind the idea,” Wufei corrects. 

Trowa leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. He tilts his head back, looking up at the ceiling. “So, what is the problem, then?”

Wufei looks uncomfortable for a moment, before admitting, “I don’t think I really want the responsibility.”

“Then don’t take the promotion,” Heero says bluntly.

Wufei shakes his head. “If I don’t, the only other eligible and qualified agent right now is Peterson.”

At that news, Trowa sits his chair back down, staring at Wufei. “Looks like you’re being promoted, then. Congrats.”

Duo snickers, but then shrugs. “So just tell Une that you don’t want to be locked into the position for ten years.”

Quatre nods. “Renegotiate the terms,” he says. “Don’t just take her first offer.”

“We can help you write out a contract,” Heero offers.

Trowa nods, smirking. “Une will accept your terms, as long as Peterson isn’t put in charge of a whole region,” he says. “She doesn’t want that any more than the rest of us do.”

Wufei looks around at them all, and his shoulders eventually relax. “Well, then,” he says, “can I bring up another problem?”

Quatre nods supportively. “Sure. What is it?”

Wufei looks around at the bar in mild distaste. “This place is much too crowded. I think we should find somewhere else before the people behind me get any more rowdy.”

Seeing as how everyone at the mentioned table has started singing now, rather off-key, the others quickly agree.


End file.
